B is for:
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: Sena's going to become a big brother. One-shot.


FASH: Here's the second one-shot in my alphabetical experiment, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 belongs to Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke.

B is for: Brother

-x-x-x-

Sena remembered it like it was yesterday, the day his parents had lead him into the living room, sat him down, and told him the news.

"... C-could you repeat that?" He had asked softly, unsure if his ears had been playing tricks on him.

His mother had smiled and pressed one hand against her lower abdomen while the other gripped his father's hand, a pleased flush colouring her cheeks.

"You're going to be a big brother, Sena."

He supposed it shouldn't have been that much of a surprise to him. His parents had an arranged marriage and thus were married fairly young, just out of high school, and his mother had given birth to him not long after. His parents were still young, several years away from reaching forty.

But the biggest thing on his mind had been the age difference he and his younger sibling would have. He'd be nearly seventeen by the time he or she was born. He'd be going to college before they were old enough for elementary school.

And of course, knowing that he'd be a big brother, it filled his mind up with thoughts and concerns.

Would they be able to become close siblings? Would the age difference make it impossible for them to get along when they were both older? Would they have similar likes and dislikes? And most importantly...

Would he be a good big brother?

Nakabou had been the first to notice that he was distracted, which wasn't entirely too surprising since the first year always seemed to keep a reverent eye on him.

And, since he figured he may as well tell everyone why he was sometimes a little more spaced out than he rightfully should be at practice, he gathered everyone up together and had told them straight out.

"I'm going to be a big brother."

Everyone had been happy for him and sent their best wishes to his mother, and during the spring tournament and summer training Sena had focussed on practice while in the company of his team mates, leaving his sibling musings for when he was alone in his room.

But now, during the autumn tournament, his mother's due date was drawing closer and closer.

They'd already played against several teams and were almost at the semi-finals, and as every day passed them by without his mother giving birth, he became increasingly worried that she'd go into labour just before one of his important games, and he wouldn't be able to leave his team to go with her to the hospital with his father.

By now every one of his close friends on other teams knew of his mother's pregnancy as well, and some of them, namely Mizumachi, found his concerns absolutely hilarious.

"Stuff like that only happens in movies, not real life. Just watch, your mom will go into labour in the middle of the week, and you will have worried about this for nothing."

Mizumachi was a freaking liar.

Granted it wasn't as if his mother had gone into labour before the game started, and Sena had only checked his phone during half time on a whim to see if he'd been sent any messages.

When he saw that he had a voice mail from home, he nearly dropped the phone.

The message itself wasn't all that exciting, considering what it was, just his father calmly telling him: "Your mother thinks the baby's on it's way, so after the game come to the hospital. Don't expect anything yet though, she was in labour for a solid seven hours with you."

Nakabou had seen his face, interpreted the situation, and sweetly asked Sena if he wanted to leave.

"No, I'll still play. I have a responsibility regarding this team, I won't let anyone down."

Besides, if he went right now he'd have to run all the way to the hospital, if he waited until after the game, he might be able to get a ride.

Once the game was over, in a complete victory for Deimon, he'd quickly tossed off his uniform, stripping before he was even off of the field in a very Mizumachi-like display and as soon as he was somewhat presentable Juumonji had offered him a lift to the hospital.

Upon reaching the building, and giving a quick 'thank you' to Juumonji, Sena dashed into the structure, quickly navigating the halls in search of his mother's room and practically wrenching the door open before stepping quietly inside, letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding in.

His father looked up and caught sight of him, a wry smile on his face. "Ah, seems that this little one wanted to get out a lot quicker than you did."

"Thank goodness for that... Sena..." His mother weakly waved a hand, beckoning him to come closer. "Come and say hello to your little sister."

Sena softly stepped forward, gazing down at the tiny bundle in his mother's arms before glancing back up at her.

Even now, clearly exhausted, cheeks rosy from exertion and sweat glimmering on her brow, she was the very picture of happiness, and seemed more alive, more beautiful, then Sena could ever remember her being.

He leaned in, pressing a light kiss against her forehead. "May I hold her?"

"Of course, I'm not just going to keep her to myself."

Sena hovered over the sleeping infant nestled against his mother, hands reaching out, but hesitating.

"H-how should I pick her up?" He asked lowly, and both of his parents chuckled for a moment at his uncertainty.

"Just slip your hand under her head, make sure you support it well, and scoop the rest of her body onto your other arm before you pick her up." His mother explained, using vague, tired motions to try and get the point across.

Sena followed the instructions to the best of his ability, and soon enough was cradling her against his chest, staring down at the face of his sleeping sister in wonder.

"She's so... _Small_."

"It's hard to believe you were once that small too, isn't it?" His father asked, reaching out to tuck a lock of hair behind his mother's ear.

"And she looks just like you, mom. She's absolutely beautiful." He shifted her to rest in the crook of one arm so that he could lightly trail his fingers along one of her smooth, pink cheeks. "What are her eyes like?" Sena asked curiously, looking away from the baby for only a moment before his attention was drawn back.

"Her eyes? They're shaped rather like your father's, maybe a little more slanted." His mother said before letting out a small yawn.

"What are you going to name her?"

"Ah, your mother and I are in a bit of a dispute about that. You're mother was thinking of Aki or Yoshe, and I think Shizue suits her more."

"Aki means autumn, and Yoshe means lovely. I think they're perfect names for a girl, what do you think Sena?"

Both his parents looked at him and Sena felt flustered for a moment, he hadn't thought that his opinion would matter during the naming process.

"What does Shizue mean?"

"Calm inlet." His father answered, prompting Sena to stare down at the girl who had yet to cry, or even wake up, in his presence.

It seemed perfect for her.

"I... I like the name Shizue." Sena stammered. "It's a really cute name, don't you think mom?" And he didn't think he'd ever be able to call her anything else, the name was now completely stuck in his head.

"Shizue it is then." His mother complied, eyes drooping even further, she looked like she could use a lot of rest. "You're going to have to take good care of your little sister in the future, Sena."

"I promise I'll protect her with all my strength." Sena vowed seriously, already forming a firm, unbreakable attachment to his sibling.

"You're going to be one hell of a big brother." His father commented with a smile, secure in the knowledge that he wouldn't have to chase off undeserving boys who were after his daughter when she was old enough to date.

Sena would be handling that for him.


End file.
